My New Legs/Are You Happy Now
"My New Legs/Are You Happy Now" is a double-song written by Austin Scholl and recorded under his alias ThornBrain. It was released on his second album, Nobody Cares Unless You're Pretty or Dying. About "My New Legs" is a song supportive of people who are unhappy with their own body image, saying to find some pride in one's own appearance. It points out instances of the common perception of beauty being skewed by major media. It was inspired by a routine by Australian stand-up comedian Adam Hills about how women in major media are redrawn to the point that they don't even look like themselves in real life. The song also references a Victoria's Secret advertising poster Thorn once saw where the model who was so thin that her stomach appeared to have caved in. Mugiwara Yoshi and BigTUnit1 jokingly noted how the lead guitar melody resembles "La Cucaracha". "Are You Happy Now" is written as a shot against musicians who write songs about the desire to become famous, and about famous musicians who complain about their fame. Additional shots are made towards bogus celebrity marriages and Dave Grohl bragging about recording albums in a basement and a garage, despite both albums being recorded with top-line studio equipment anyway. The two songs were originally written separately. Near the end of recording for the album, Thorn realized that he had not included "Are You Happy Now" anywhere in the tracklisting. He noticed that it and "My New Legs" were written with similar tempos, so he simply combined the two. The instrumental bridge was added to transition from "My New Legs" to "Are You Happy Now". Though friend and colleague Jon Pino has listed it as a favorite song of his, Thorn himself considers it one of the weakest recordings the albums, primarily the singing and mixing. Lyrics So, once again the guy you're stuck with Took you out to dinner He orders you a salad, guess he Wishes you were thinner You know when you catch his sight "Unsightly" seems to say it right But that's the reason he is yours You know that he too ain't a winner What is beautiful to you (Look at my new legs) Does it look at all like you Should know the girl in the mag (Look at my new legs) Doesn't really look like that, no Look at my new legs You think you finally understand What makes the people rave Should you work your stomach flat Hers seems to be concave You want to focus on her clothes but Kudos to the one who draws her Legs 'cause you don't realize Those aren't the ones her mother gave What is beautiful to you Does it look at all like you (Look at my new legs) Should know the girl in the mag Doesn't really look like that, no (Look at my new legs) Look at my new legs What is beautiful to you (Nobody cares unless you're pretty or dying) Does it look at all like you (Nobody cares unless you're pretty or dying) Should know the girl in the mag (Nobody cares unless you're pretty or dying) Doesn't really look like that, no (Nobody cares unless you're pretty or dying) What is beautiful to you (Nobody cares unless you're pretty or dying) Does it look at all like you (Nobody cares unless you're pretty or dying) Should know the girl in the mag (Nobody cares unless you're pretty or dying) Doesn't really look like that, no (Nobody cares unless you're pretty or dying) Point your ass at the cameraman and say Some ignorant opinion of the world today Why do you pine for fame and fortune When you get a lot more than that Your tears are a farce Rock out loud in your giant Hollywood home It escapes me why no one wants to leave you alone There's nothing remotely interesting about you But we must know about your cat Are you happy now You got what you wanted You are not allowed to cry Are you happy now You are rich and famous And sought by the cameraguy You know I love you but you missed the important part You put the heart back in rock but you've got the funding for your art How's a poor kid gonna give his basement or garage Half the tech that you got in yours You're seeing too close Everyone gets dropped A side glance once in their lives Take the cheap way up Or work it out Or play it out Or burn it out Then burn it out And burn it out Burn it Are you happy now You got what you wanted And you didn't have to try Are you happy now Everyone is watching Counting down until you die Oh how you dreamed of being a rockstar You wrote a song and everything You worked your ass off to be a movie star Hey what's that piece of shit you call a wedding ring The whole thing's missing A toilet metaphor If only it were easy To piss it all away When everybody's watching category:Songs from Nobody Cares Unless You're Pretty or Dying category:Songs written by Austin Scholl